Una versión moderna
by smile.in.love
Summary: El instituto y sus obras de teatro. Por mucho que se ensaye, nunca se sabe cómo saldrá y, si no se ensaya mucho, se puede imaginar. Este fic pertenece a la tercera actividad de los festejos celebrados por el PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DEL FORO I'M SHERLOCKED. Teen!lock
1. Intentando ensayar

**UNA VERSIÓN MODERNA**

**Este fic pertenece a la tercera actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

**Warning:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores y adaptaciones.

**Couple:** Teen!lock (Johnlock)

**Rating:** T

**Viñeta 1: Intentando ensayar**

Cada curso tiene su final, cada fiesta su ópera prima. Cada obra, pues, sus protagonistas; aunque siempre hay alguien a quien no le gusta su papel.

— Muy bien, chicos y chicas... Ahora repartiré los papeles para la obra de fin de curso —comenzó a decir la profesora sustituta intentando ser amable. — ¡Que os calléis! —terminó diciendo su verdadero ser. — Bien. Ahora que tengo vuestra atención os informaré sobre la obra de este año. Peter Pan—.

Los chicos, próximos a la mayoría de edad, escuchaban más por no sufrir los gritos que por atención incipiente. — Sherlock —nombró en primer lugar, dándole un pequeño papel doblado que éste cogió de mala gana. No era de su devoción animar a un público poco selecto a fin de curso. Pero qué remedio.

— ¿Quién te ha tocado? —preguntó ansioso su rubio compañero de pupitre. El moreno le tiró el papel a su mesa carente de motivación y éste, no haciendo caso a esa actitud rutinaria, lo abrió ansioso. — ¡Peter Pan! ¡Eres el protagonista! —gritó.

— ¿Sabes que estás gritando? —dijo el moreno con tono escéptico.

— Oh, perdón —contestó el chico, volviendo a fijar su atención en la profesora, esperando su nombre con ilusión.

— John —llegó su turno. El moreno miró curioso de reojo.

— Soy el cocodrilo —rio observando el papel. — Es un papel importante, ¿no? —le preguntó a su compañero. Sherlock sólo agitó la cabeza y sonrió.

— ¡Sí! Soy Garfio, el terror de los mares —bramaba un escueto Jim Moriarty de pie sobre el pupitre.

— ¡Jim, baja de ahí! —gritaba la histérica, que diga, preocupada profesora. Un día de instituto como otro cualquiera.

…

— Sherlock, levanta de mi cama, tenemos que ensayar.

— John, llevamos toda la tarde. Cállate un poco.

En efecto, estaban en casa de John. Tenían que ensayar; la explicación con detalle sería _Sherlock, tenemos que ensayar y no quiero protestas_, así que allí estaban, intentándolo.

— Prometiste ayudarme a ensayar —protestó de nuevo el de pelo claro. Sherlock bufó sonoramente y se levantó de su cómodo estado.

— ¿Qué tanto tienes que ensayar? Eres un cocodrilo. Gruñes, te comes a Garfio y fin —espetó. Pero John, lejos de sentirse afligido por el poco tacto de su más que compañero, sinceramente hablando, respondió como de costumbre.

— Necesito que me des el pie —y Sherlock volvió a bufar. Después, se acercó con una sonrisa que no profesaba nada bueno.

— ¿Y si te doy otra cosa?

— No, Sherlock, mi madre está abajo —respondió el otro chico al abrazo con el que le envolvía por la espalda.

— Exacto, abajo —mordió su oreja. Lástima que las escaleras fueran pocas, pero suerte que había una puerta y la mujer tuvo el detalle de tocar antes de pasar.

— Os traigo un té con pastas —dijo nada más entrar. Sherlock hizo perder el equilibrio de John con un juego de piernas que acabó en final de tango a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

— Veo que seguís ensayando. Os lo dejo aquí —sonrió la mujer dejando la bandeja sobre la cama.

— Muchas gracias, señora —sonrió el moreno girando la cabeza. John estaba petrificado.

— Estaré abajo —sonrió de vuelta la mujer. — ¿Cómo habéis dicho que se llama la obra?

— Peter Pan —dijo el rubio intentando ver a su madre. — Es una versión moderna —la mujer enarcó una ceja, negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras ella. Sherlock no pudo mantener esa postura por más tiempo y ambos cayeron, concretamente, él sobre John.

— ¿Versión moderna?

— ¿Prefieres novio salido?

— No, versión moderna suena mejor.


	2. Comunicación

**UNA VERSIÓN MODERNA**

**Este fic pertenece a la tercera actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

**Warning:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores y adaptaciones.

**Couple:** Teen!lock (Johnlock)

**Rating:** T

**Viñeta 2: Comunicación**

— Vamos a comer, anda —Sherlock puso mala cara— vamos Sherlock —dijo dándole golpecitos inofensivos para quitárselo de encima. Si John hacía que Sherlock incluso comiera, ¿qué no conseguiría?

...

Sentados en la cama para merendar, cada bocado hacía que las ganas de ensayar se desvanecieran más rápido a medida que se ponían más cómodos. Se notaba que estaban comiendo por la ausencia de palabras salvo porque John no pudo evitar hacer una sugerencia.

— Tendrías que ensayar con Molly.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque tienes una escena con ella —bufó John.

— No, ensayaré contigo —contestó el moreno dándole otro bocado a su sándwich. El rubio se encogió de hombros, la obra era al día siguiente, tampoco es que tuvieran mucho tiempo. — Bien, manos a la obra —exclamó tras tragarse el último bocado— túmbate —John obedeció y él tomó posiciones.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Calla y cierra los ojos —y comenzó el ensayo tras ese detalle.

— Oh, Wendy, ¿duermes o evitas mirarme? —a John se le escapó una risita y Sherlock hizo un mohín, molesto. Bastante ridículo era todo ya.

— Perdón — dijo el rubio volviéndose serio. El moreno tomó aire y prosiguió.

— ¿Qué será de mí? —Gritaba llevándose una mano al pecho— ¿qué será del cielo si tú no estás? —Se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de los labios de John, sintiendo su calor— ¿qué será de mí? —Y le besó con tanta dedicación que el rubio no pudo más que abrir la boca para dejar esa lengua traviesa jugar con la suya— ¿qué será de mí? —le dijo a los ojos sonriendo. John se acaloró mucho de pronto, pero eso no menguó su felicidad en el rostro.

— Si le haces eso a Molly creo que tendremos un pequeño problema —rio John.

— No habrá problema con _eso_ —dijo besando su cuello, provocándole un espasmo de placer y una erección mutua.

— Sherlock —exclamó la madre de John abriendo la puerta, esta vez sin avisar. La respuesta del rubio fue empujar a Sherlock a la alfombra justo al lado de la cama— ¿qué haces en el suelo? —preguntó al verle tendido.

— Es parte de la obra —dijo éste, — ¿verdad, John? —le acribilló con la mirada.

— Sí, mamá. Ya mismo acabamos —respondió mirando a su madre e intentando no mirar a su compañero.

— De acuerdo, no hay problema. Sherlock, ¿te quedarás a cenar?

— Será un placer, señora Watson —sonrió. Y la mujer les dejó terminar su "obra".

— ¿A cenar?

— ¿Al suelo?

— Estabas encima.

— Sabe que estamos juntos.

— Me agobié, ¿vale? —Sherlock suspiró, se levantó de la alfombra y le dio un beso rápido.

— Discúlpame con tu madre —abrió la ventana, se colgó del árbol de fuera y bajó por él. John vio cómo desaparecía por la ventana, respiró profundamente y se tumbó sobre la cama a pensar en todo y nada. Esperaba ver a Sherlock en la obra al día siguiente.

…

— ¿Sherlock no bajará a cenar? —preguntó la mujer poniendo la mesa al ver que John bajaba solo las escaleras.

— No, tuvo que irse a casa —contestó el rubio cabizbajo.

— Bueno, le verás mañana, siéntate y come —le dijo su madre sonriendo. _Eso espero_, pensó John, _eso espero_.


	3. Sobre la marcha

**UNA VERSIÓN MODERNA**

**Este fic pertenece a la tercera actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

**Warning:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores y adaptaciones.

**Couple:** Teen!lock (Johnlock)

**Rating:** T

**Viñeta 3: Sobre la marcha**

Como en toda obra, los actores tienen que llegar antes al teatro para ultimar detalles, desestresarse y volverse a estresar, y allí, tras el telón, estaban todos. Bueno, casi todos.

— ¿Dónde está Sherlock? —gritaba la profesora, corriendo de un lado a otro. — John, ¿dónde está Sherlock? —apuntó. El chico no se sorprendió; a todas horas estaba con él.

— No lo sé —respondió sincero. Realmente no lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No sales con él? —una intromisión que le ofendió.

— Y, ¿a usted qué le importa?

— John Watson, no te consiento esa actitud tan Holmes.

— Pues no se meta en su vida —exclamó Sherlock haciendo acto de presencia. Todos se volvieron en busca de la voz, mirando a diestro y siniestro, hasta que a Jim se le ocurrió mirar al techo.

— ¡Ahí arriba! —señaló con el índice. El recién encontrado bajó por una cuerda vestido para la ocasión y empatizando con el personaje.

— Luego hablaré contigo, jovencito —sentenció la profesora. John desvió la mirada cuando se encontró con los penetrantes ojos del moreno, que parecía de buen humor, aunque con él nunca se sabía. — Bien, todos a sus disfraces —clamó sin necesidad de megáfono. — Molly, ¿qué haces con el disfraz de John? ¿John?

— Ha habido un pequeño cambio, profesora —sonrió Sherlock posando una mano sobre el hombre de John —tenemos un nuevo cocodrilo —dijo mirando a la chica, que asintió poniéndose la cabeza del disfraz.

Todos los chicos y chicas fueron conscientes de los cambios de cara y colores por los que pasó la docente, que inspiró profunda y sonoramente para dictar:

— Está bien, está bien, esto va a salir bien —sonó no muy convencida. — Intuyo que John es ahora Wendy —el moreno sonrió ampliamente sin dejar su hombro. Mientras tanto, el rubio sólo podía escuchar hasta asimilar el nuevo cambio, un cambio del que no sabía nada y, por tanto, tampoco se sabía su texto. Cada uno se fue a sus puestos para el último ensayo. John paró a Sherlock por el brazo cuando se disponía a irse.

— Podrías avisar, no despedirte y salir a otro día con esto.

— Sabía que se me olvidaba algo. Entonces sí saqué la basura —rio.

— No tiene gracia, yo no me sé su papel.

— Improvisa —John le miró con ganas de _improvisar_ en ese mismo instante y a Sherlock pareció divertirle. La profesora volvió a llamarles para empezar y el rubio le hizo una última pregunta.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido el cambio?

— Molly me debía un favor —le guiñó un ojo y se marchó. Y John se quedó un tanto incómodo.

...

El ensayo, como era de esperar, fue un desastre. Si Sherlock ya se había inventado el texto en la habitación de John, ahora no había sido el único. Con la profesora al borde de un ataque de nervios, los chicos se dedicaban a localizar a sus familiares en los asientos tras el telón.

— Mira, está lleno —susurró John al moreno.

— Sí, ha venido hasta Mycroft a reírse de mí —gruñó éste. — ¿A quién ha traído?

— Será su novio. Mi hermana trajo a la suya —Sherlock se encogió de hombros. _¿Quién sería el insensato?_

— ¡Jim, deja de acosar a ese operario! —gritaba la docente. — Bien, chicos, cada uno a su lugar y empezamos. Y que la suerte esté con nosotros —musitó.

...

Salvo por la escena de lucha entre Peter—Sherlock y Garfio—Jim que necesitó de la propia intervención del Cocodrilo—Molly para avanzar en la obra, espadas, demasiado entretenidas, ya se sabe, el resto no iba tan mal; era creíble. Hasta que llegó la escena de la cama.

— Oh... —se quedó diciendo el moreno sobre su compañero. Se diría que se había quedado en blanco, pero para eso hay que mirarse el texto antes.

— Inventa —murmuró John, tendido como estaba. Bueno, llegados a ese punto, ¿qué más podía hacer?

— Oh, Waldo, Waldo —clamó Sherlock acercándose al rubio, que tenía los ojos cerrados y aguantaba la risa. El moreno le miró furioso y sus compañeros eran estatuas.

— Sigue, sigue...

— Me lo cobraré —sentenció por lo bajo antes de continuar. — ¿Duermes? ¿Me anhelas? —su imaginación se había quedado en ese rostro que lucía sereno y cálido.

— Sigue —pidió John. Siempre queda un atisbo de invención…

— Oh, Waldo, mi amor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —bajó sus labios y le besó, y la profesora, al borde del infarto —exagerada la mujer— hizo bajar el telón.

— ¿Waldo? —preguntó John.

— Yo que sé cómo se llama, ¿empieza por la misma letra, no?

— Sherlock Holmes y John Watson —bramó la mujer hacia ellos, aún lejos y con una sonrisa de las que dan ganas de salir corriendo.

Pero el público se levantó exultante, aplaudiendo sin descanso, y no tuvo más remedio que guardarse esa actitud y tomar de la mano a sus alumnos más cercanos para salir a saludar. Sherlock le ofreció la suya a John para levantarse y así, junto con los otros, hicieron la reverencia.

— ¿Mañana son las notas, verdad? —le preguntó el moreno entre dientes.

— Sí, ¿por qué? —respondió el más bajo.

— Porque si no íbamos listos —y comenzaron a reírse con descaro.

— No podemos reírnos, es una obra —intentó decir el rubio.

— Chico, ¿qué haces esta noche? —dijo Jim al encargado de bajar el telón aprovechando que estaba cerca. Él, que parecía tener sólo un par de años más, le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Irene, has venido! —gritó Molly al ver a alguien entre el público.

Definitivamente, una obra muy loca, o sea, muy divertida.

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola amig s!, ¿qué tal están?**

**Otro fic que termina, pero sólo para continuar con otro; siempre :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente, díganme su opinión, sean buenos y ¡pásenla bien!**


End file.
